


[Podfic of] Wolves of Swift River

by exmanhater



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Karlie Kloss leaves her ballet class on a mild autumn evening and by the next morning, she’s a werewolf.It’s a bit of a shock but Karlie likes to think of herself as a positive person, so she tries to adjust as quickly as possible. She googleswerewolves. She googlesMissouri werewolves, and finds out that there aren’t that many, at least not openly. She calls a werewolf helpline and talks to a comforting woman for an hour and a half about support strategies and the upcoming full moon. She tells her parents, and then she calls the werewolf helpline again.





	[Podfic of] Wolves of Swift River

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Swift River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932950) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2V92SMM) [55.3 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2ENK1RJ) [58.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:52:51

**Streaming:**  



End file.
